


Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: A landing pad for any Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles that do not already have a place in any of my larger stories. The smaller Head Canons will still remain on my Tumblr and will not be posted here. In order to added to this, they need to have at least 500 words and be in story format.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is listing of all the current Drabbles and their chapter number, so you can navigate them quickly.

**List of drabbles and quick summary:**

2\. Yuuri/Yuri: Prompt, Yuu/Yu Forbidden Kiss & Masquerade

3\. Otabek/Yuri: Otabek learns he has a Kink

4\. Otabek/JJ: Otabek is softer than his looks

 

 


	2. Yuu/Yu- Forbidden Kiss and Masquerade

Yuri watched him from across the room, his eyes burning with need. It angered him after all these years that Yuuri could still go from unexpecting nerd to walking sex with just a little gel and a good suit. Being married to Victor had toned his body in ways that didn’t make sense. While Yuri had grown taller than Victor, he’d remained slim and lean. He was 20 years old and still waiting to ‘fill out’ as Victor kept telling him would happen. Fucking Victor. He’d booked a business trip on the same week as this stupid charity Gala and had left Yuuri with out someone to go with. Somehow the replacement for Victor was Yuri, like he was some second-hand replacement for the old man. Who even had masquerade balls anymore. Apparently, the rich assholes of Russia, that’s who.

Yuri sighed and finished his vodka and marched over to Yuuri. His crisp navy-blue suit fit him like a second skin, tailored perfectly at Victor’s command. His white mask hugged his face tight, showing all the lines of his cheeks and chin. Yuri looked him hard in the eyes. “You have lipstick on.” Perhaps he’d had a few too many Vodkas.

Yuuri grinned at him with a slight blush. “It’s lip gloss. It just is tinted” He leaned up into Yuri’s space, pulling off his purple mask slowly. “Do you like it?” His smile darken as he pulled Yuri flush with him. “Do you want to take it off?”

Yuri gulped slowly as he looked down at him “I… I… Um. Yes?” He could feel his cheeks warming up. Yuuri had been getting more and more flirtatious with him the last few months and each time it was getting harder for Yuri to keep his feigned indifference at bay. He felt something snap in him. He glared at Yuuri darkly. “Is that what you want to hear, Yuuri.” He lowered his voice and leaned his face closer. The room was buzzing around them, the classical music kept playing, the people kept dancing and not one person paid a mind to the Olympic Medalists in the corner. Not the young Russian Star and Model or the Japanese import that had stole away the prior star. They lived in their own bubble, if for only a moment. Yuri’s body soaked in the heat of Yuuri’s as he slowly tipped the short man’s chin up. “Do you want to hear me say I want to do much more than take that tacky lip gloss off you? Do you want to hear me say I want to take this suit off, piece by piece? That I want to mark ever piece of skin I can cover with my mouth?” He slowly leaned closer, their lips a breath apart. “That I want to bend you over the table in my hotel room and make you scream my name and not his?”

Yuuri looked at him, his eyes wide, his breath coming in short gasps. “Ye…Yes. I want all of that.” His eyes shot to Yuri’s for a brief moment before he closed the distance between them. Their mouths pressing and pulling on each other as the room simply melted away. Yuri was pushing Yuuri back and around a large column, his body hiding the smaller man. Yuri bit into the lips attacking his and moaned as Yuuri’s tongue invaded his mouth.

Even off the ice, it was always a battle with them. Yuuri’s hands pulled on Yuri’s shorter locks as he rocked his hips forward. Yuri growled as he pulled Yuuri’s leg up to wrap around his waist; pressing his straining cock against the bulge in Yuuri’s pants. Yuri was light headed when he pulled away and looked at the searing caramel eyes, still hidden behind the white mask. “I want you at my hotel room door in 10 minutes. Don’t make me come find you.” He pulled away sharply and walked away, not once looking back. He knew Yuuri would come.


	3. Otabek/Yuri: Kink

“Yuri?” Otabek stood in the door way with his mind spinning. “What…”

Yuri grumbled. “I lost a bet with Mila.” He shifted uneasy as he stood in front of his bright red boyfriend, while he wore a pair of lacy panties that matched the shade of his face. “If she placed higher I had to do this…”

Otabek breathed deep and looked at the smaller blonde, a slow smirk spreading on his face. He didn’t exactly look bad. In fact, he looked pretty hot. The lace was pulled tight over his hips and cupped his perfect dick just right. He wondered if Yuri would peak of the top when hard, and he wondered what Yuri’s magical ass looked like in them. “Turn around.”

Yuri’s face flushed suddenly, and his eyes widened. “You... You like it? Oh crap… now I owe her 20 on top of this… shit.” He slowly turned around with his hands at her side, his body tense with embarrassment. “You really like it?”

Otabek moved slowly across the floor and stopped Yuri mid spin, his hands slowly moving down his sides to brush over the soft lace. He was not disappointed at all; the lace did in fact do his ass wonders. It clung to his pearly skin, at just the point his ass curved. “I’m deciding. I don’t hate it.” He squeezed the firm muscle through the thin fabric, he wondered how it would feel against his skin while Yuri moaned his name.

Yuri shuddered as Otabek’s hands worked their way down his skin, his coarse skin catching on the fragile fabric as he explored it’s expanse over his skin. He took another breath and leaned back into the warm touch. “I think you do like it.” He pressed his ass further into Otabek’s hands as a low moan fell from his lips. “I think you want to fuck me in them.”

Otabek’s breath caught as Yuri pressed into his hands and he leaned forward, his ear moving along his ear as he spoke lowly. “I want to rip a hole in them and fuck you as you scream my name.” He dug his fingers into the lace and pulled it apart, leaving a hole just big enough for him. “I want to get them so dirty they stick to you and you have to peel them off.”

Yuri’s knee’s buckled as he fell forward to the bed, his ass now pressed into Otabek. This was the best bet he’d ever lost. He owed Mila a lot more than 20 for this. “Then what are you waiting for?” He looked over her shoulder, a dark smirk on his face. “You’ve already ripped my pretty panties, better make it worth it now.”

Otabek growled as he dropped to his knees.


	4. Otabek/JJ: Soft!Beka

Jean jerked as the couch dipped and Otabek’s cold hand rested on his leg. He’d fallen asleep before Otabek got home from practice. “Beks? Hey babe.”

Otabek grinned softly, “I did something.” He ducked his head and avoided Jean’s eyes. He knew that look. Otabek had done something that was going to possibly cost them money.

Jean sat up and sighed. “Did you buy another junker motorcycle? We have 4 in the garage and I can already hardly fit my car in there. For as responsible of a man his boyfriend was, he was awful with money and even worse with hobbies. Between DJing, bikes and skating; it was a godsend he had any money left. Jean went to open his mouth with he heard it. A small muffled ‘mew’ came from Otabek’s coat. “Otabek?” Jean narrowed his eyes.

Otabek smiled again and unzipped his jacket, pulling a small fluffy kitten that looked to have been white at some point. As it stood in Otabek’s hands, it was slicked with oil and dirt. Jean couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Otabek brought it to his face and rubbed his stubble on it. He turned his head at the same time as the kitten turned his. “He was in the parking lot of the rink. I couldn’t leave him there.” He held him out to Jean who leaned back. He had never been a fan of cats and he was pretty sure a dirty hairball that was calling itself a kitten wasn't going to change his mind. “Look at him Jean.”

Jean winkled his nose. “I’m looking. It smells like your bike and dirt” The bright blue eyes blinked at him as the small thing tried to walk off the large hands holding it. “I’m not a pet person. We’re also very busy”

Otabek brought the kitten back to his chest and frowned deep. “Jean.”

Jean groaned and deflated slightly. “Beks… no. Don’t do that.” He knew exactly what Otabek was doing. Sure enough, Otabek’s bottom lip pouted out and he held the kitten closer still to him. “Otabek Altin.”

“Jaaaaaay” He ran his hand over the dirty fur. “Look at it. It needs us. Once we clean it and deal with the fleas… It'll be a great pet.” He was now rubbing his nose to the kittens as a smile burst on his face. Jean had to smile at how happy his lover was. Otabek was watching him out of the side of his eyes. “Daddy is just being grumpy. But he’s really a sweatheat. Once you get past the ego. He probably thinks I think you are cuter than him."

Jean fell back on the couch. “Fine! But it’s yours.”

Otabek fell on him, barely missing crushing the small thing. “Thank you! I’ll take care of him! What should we name it?” He had already jumped up and was making his way to the kitchen.

Jean jumped up and ran after him, “Don’t wash that in the kitchen sink! The oil will get everywhere! Do it outside!” But Otabek had already started the water and was putting a small amount of dish soap on the now very upset fur ball.

“It will be fine! You didn’t answer me. What should we name…” He lifted his tail and nodded. “Him?”

Jan rolled his eyes and stood by the sink where the kitten was now trying to turn Otabek’s hands to stumps. “Oil slick”

Otabek snapped hed head and glared. “Be nice Jay.” He finished rinsing him off. “I’ll pick up flea meds tomorrow for him, just in case. He might not weight enough. I’ll call Yuri and ask.” He was drying the kitten off on one of Jean’s good dish towels. “I think he looks like a Fredric Sir Purrsalot”

Jean dropped his head. “I now understand how you and Yuri are such good friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Want to read all the other Head Canons that started most of these drabbles?! Head on over to my Tumblr to see them! [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
